


APH【新大陆家族】【dover】feel so close

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU家有一老如有一宝，家有二老鸡飞狗跳，但最美还是夕阳红，姜也是老的辣，上了年纪的dover更是辣到不行！基本上是亲情向的，有不太重要的原创女性角色【不知道为什么我要注明没有骨科，我怕是身歪到脊椎侧弯了





	1. Chapter 1

梅格踩着点到了目的地。这要命的交通！她一边在心里抱怨一边庆幸照自家的传统来说，差不多一半的事都不会准时。感谢弗朗西斯，她默念着，看到了站在人群中的艾米丽，她亲爱的姐姐朝她挥舞双手，崭新的白手套在万里无云的蓝天下尤为耀眼。梅格略显慌张的脸上立即露出了笑容，张开手迎接大步跑过来的艾米丽。

艾米丽是家里最大的，她是所有孩子的姐姐。从梅格认识她开始，就没见过她脸上的笑容消失超过十二个小时。她从来都是个快乐的姑娘，有一双圆圆的蓝眼睛，肤色是健康的小麦色，身材健美富有活力。今天她穿着合体的白色连衣裙，带着永远不变的自信笑容，在这蓝天绿地之中漂亮极了。

“嗨，梅~~~~格！”

梅格看着她像只快乐的小鹿一样跳着跑了过来，给了自己一个份量十足的拥抱，差点把手里的饮料翻在她们的裙子上。她不停的叫嚷着，“玛格丽特，玛格丽特，让我好好看看你！”好像她们有十几年没见那样激动。

梅格有些害羞的低下头，她觉得自己今天的打扮有些过火了，裁缝没有把胸前的那块布缝好，它们分得有些开。但艾米丽没注意到这点，她像往常一样一开口就滔滔不绝，介绍这个，那个，还有让她骄傲的玫瑰拱门……等她把自己的事说得差不多的时候，终于想起了妹妹还两手空空的站在一边。

“让我们去拿些喝的。”艾米丽看上去并不担心时间，“你知道的，有弗朗西斯在什么事都不会准时。现在说说你，梅格，你怎么样了？”

“嗯，马马虎虎……”梅格跟着姐姐的脚步，穿过人群，一边和一些熟人打招呼，一边不太情愿地聊起了自己正在攻读的第二个博士学位，然后不出她所料的，艾米丽开始皱眉头。

“等等，等等，我不知道你在说什么，梅格？我问你的情况可不是这个意思，我是说……嘿，你真的不明白吗！我是说丹尼，你们还好吗？”艾米丽话音未落就从妹妹的脸上看出了她和男友的现状，不太好，很明显的。

梅格马上解释了起来，她差不多已经从分手的低迷中恢复了，但这场恋情实在花了她太多的精力，要彻底放下过去的七年还需要很多的时间。“所以，我对他说，我不可能放弃现在的学业去和你结婚，也不可能先去生孩子等个几年再重头开始……虽然我是有这个打算，虽然我确实快三十了，虽然我知道我不能这么自私，但是……我得……”她叹了一口气，“我想你可能会理解我的，艾米，我有自己的梦想。”

“哦，我可怜的梅梅。我当然知道，亲爱的你应该打电话给我，好好的发泄一下。然后我能给你一个抱抱。”艾米丽张开了手臂，想要补偿梅格。

梅格深怕这一次臂力过人的艾米丽会把自己肺里的空气全部挤完，急忙笑着摆起了手。在心情太过低落的那些天，她确实想过给艾米丽打电话。但她们分开住有好几年了，不再是躲在一个被窝里分享秘密的小孩子了。况且艾米丽是个精力充沛的志工，常年奋战在保护各种权益的第一线。谁知道她那个时候在地球的哪里，是不是正在没有手机网络覆盖的象背上做着拯救人类的伟大工作。

“嘿！看！”挣脱不了热情拥抱的梅格终于找了救星，她用力的挥起了手，“这里，马修！”

“嗨！”她们的弟弟，马修见状急匆匆的跑过来，如出一辙的抱怨着交通大堵塞，“已经结束了吗？我错过了？”

“哦，马修！你留胡子了！”艾米丽放开了梅格，伸手摸起了马修的脸，“络腮胡！你怎么想到的！”

“这能让我看起来成熟一点，因为我的工作……”马修真的着急起来，“等等，我真的把整个仪式都错过了？”

“马修，你以前非常讨厌弗朗西斯的胡子，你究竟发生了什么？”艾米丽抓着那茂密的胡子，继续追问，“啊，妻子的孕期荷尔蒙……那也影响到你了吗？”

“如果你说的是今天的重头戏的话，那还没有开始，放心吧。”梅格的解释让马修长长的呼出一口气，她立即转过身对着艾米丽说：“你快有一年没见到马修了，艾米，看看他，多像个男人了！”

“唔，看上去……嘿，强壮了不少？”艾米丽捏捏马修的胳膊，“你在健身？兄弟，改变形象，健身……嗯哼，要不是有南希，我还以为你又恋爱了！”

“你们知道的，升职之后要管理的员工多了，但不是所有人都认为老板给我这个机会是公平的，所以……呃……”马修板起脸，双手抱在胸前，挺直腰杆站在原地，看上去的确非常有气势。

梅格都有点认不出自己的弟弟了，现在他穿着黑灰相配的晨礼服，看上去挺拔又有威严。只有那双眼睛还和记忆里的一样，亮晶晶的，带点腼腆和孩子气。梅格记得他一直都是家里最瘦小最苍白的。不过这个说话小声，容易脸红害羞的男孩要成为父亲了，除了还是爱说‘呃……’之外，他确实改变了很多。也许正如艾米丽所说的，他妻子南希的孕期荷尔蒙也影响了他。

“你真吓人！”艾米丽放声大笑起来，“弗朗西斯看过你这个样子么？他怎么说你的胡子的？”

“PAPA他……呃……”马修有点害羞了，虽然被毛发遮着，但熟识他的姐姐们都知道他开始脸红了，“实际上我并不是非要留胡子不可，但是一些比我年长的底层员工觉得我太年轻，太白，太……呃，我不能在下属面前像个宝宝似得。”

“哦，说到宝宝！”梅格连忙把嘴里的气酒咽下去，“你的礼物清单我收到了，我选了婴儿床上用品，但我不知道该买什么颜色的……”

“对，对，马修，你从来没说过我们要迎接的究竟是侄子还是侄女。”艾米丽勾住弟弟的胳膊，“快说说，我该选有小花的裙子还是帅气的牛仔马甲？”

“哇哦哇哦，等等……”马修摆摆手，“实际上我也不知道，我们没问医生。这是我们的第一个孩子，我和南希都想留个惊喜……呃，所以，随便你们了，挑你们喜欢的颜色买吧。”

梅格不确定的看了看艾米丽。

而艾米丽抬起自己手里的酒杯，和梅格的碰了一下杯，“太棒了！”她又开心的笑起来，“我最喜欢惊喜了！”

“我听到有人提起了惊喜？”说话的是家里的幺子，阿尔弗雷德，他不知道什么时候走到了自己哥哥姐姐的身后。

“嘿！兄弟！你看上帅多了……哦，姐姐，裙子性感极了……”他依次和他们拥抱，又回到了一开始的那个问题，“看起来大家都喜欢惊喜？好吧，我现在有个惊喜给你们……听着，弗朗西斯不见了！”

他做出‘BOOM’一下类似爆炸的动作，表示今天的主角像阵青烟般的消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

“你告诉亚瑟了？”梅格看到马修从远处走过来，他们的养父刚才找他谈了一小会儿话。艾米丽并不清楚谈话的内容，她甚至不等马修回答第一个问题就抛出了第二个，“他怎么说？”

“呃……”

“得了吧，马修不会说的。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍马修的肩膀。他比马修小，虽然只有三天，但也得算作是弟弟。不过从小时候起，他反而更像是兄弟中的哥哥。

“他们今天早上怎么样？我是说，阿尔弗雷德，是你开车送他们来的，他们在路上吵架了？”马修问他的兄弟。

“他们什么时候不吵架呢？”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩膀，“就我看，今天早上没什么特别的。实际上，我觉得他们比以前好了很多，不再为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵吵闹闹的了。怎么说，可能厌烦了？怎么会不厌烦，都这么多年了，谁能找出那么的多的话题和同一个人吵三十年？”

“但这没有道理……”梅格看了看自己的姐姐和两个弟弟，“这件事是弗朗西斯提议的不是吗？”她看到阿尔弗雷德和艾米丽对视了一下，艾米丽立即解释，“实际上……梅格，你是知道亚瑟的父母一直没有同意他和弗朗西斯的事的，然后不久前他们死了……我不是不尊重我们养父的父母，但是，瞧，这下他们没有任何顾忌了。加上今年正好是他们的三十周年，我提议咱们应该庆祝一下，搞个隆重一些的派对什么的。”

“然后，我提议：嘿，你们去结下婚嘛！”阿尔弗雷德接着说，“因为亚瑟和家里断了关系，他们从来没有正式的邀请亲戚朋友参加过什么仪式，所以……弗朗西斯挺高兴的，他马上就同意了。亚瑟？亚瑟没说什么，但所有人都知道他有张口不对心的嘴嘛！”

梅格点点头，接下来的事情她都知道了。一直在国外工作的艾米丽决定为父亲们策划一场美妙的婚礼以弥补她不能总是陪伴在他们身边。她趁着假期，包揽了大多数的工作：联系场地，挑选鲜花，尝了大概有一百种婚礼蛋糕……马修负责来宾的机票或者是车票；梅格因为学业繁忙无法亲自来监督，但她通知了所有的亲朋好友，搞定了婚礼请帖的寄送。

而阿尔弗雷德，他承担起了最辛苦的那个工作：负责调停亚瑟和弗朗西斯之间的争吵。比如当他们为了这块装饰用的布究竟该有几个皱褶争吵时，或者是弗朗西斯挑了太花哨的礼服而亚瑟不愿意迁就搭配他的时候……可想而知，那一个月的折磨该有多么痛苦。

这也是梅格感到奇怪的地方，既然弗朗西斯在繁琐的准备阶段都忍下来了，为什么要在这个时候临阵脱逃？他不可能害怕婚姻会困住自己，因为他都和亚瑟生活了那么久了，还有什么是他无法面对的？梅格看着远处走来走去的亚瑟想，难道他们之间真的出了问题？

她看到亚瑟在和几个自己不认识的人交谈，脸绷得紧紧的，不时的摇摇头。看得出浆得太硬的领子让他不太舒服，但为了绅士风度他可不会松懈，看那往后梳得整整齐齐的头发，锃亮的皮鞋，挺得笔直的腰杆。虽然他上了岁数，但从远处看，那就是梅格记忆里的年轻的亚瑟。

“他的脚还有后遗症吗？”梅格问艾米丽，她看到亚瑟不管走去哪里，都撑着那根拐杖。

“医生说他都好了，我也不知道他干嘛那么喜欢那根棍棍……”

“心理问题。”阿尔弗雷德插了一句，“他倒下来的时候，身边没人，他在地上躺了一会儿。不能控制身体给他造成了心理阴影，他很怕自己会再次摔倒。”

半年之前，亚瑟因为脑溢血住院，但情况不严重，他很快就恢复出院了。不过自此之后，他明显的衰老了。那不是在容貌上的，是心态上的问题。梅格能在每次的电话和视屏中感觉得出来，生病之前亚瑟还气势汹汹觉得自己正当壮年，而在那之后，他对很多事都提不起劲来了。也许是因为他的父母在差不多一年里相继去世。人们说儿女会从父母的死亡中认识到自己的将来，这是当然的，人人都会有告别人世的一天。亚瑟从这两件事中意识到他已经年轻不再，死亡离得越来越近。

“……嘿，说真的，我觉得DAD真的变老了，我不说他的脸怎么样了……”马修托着下巴有些担心的说，“你们没发觉吗？我每次隔一段时间回来看他们，都觉得他们变了很多……有时甚至只有一个星期，天呐，他们老得飞快，我根本来不及反应过来，好像那只是一瞬间的事。我记忆的里的PAPA和DAD是那么年轻，他们甚至比现在的我还要充满活力……”

“阿尔弗，你记得吗？”马修拍了拍站在梅格身边的阿尔弗雷德，“那时候，我们大约五六岁的时候，你说我们不能再当小孩子了，我们要经过试炼然后变成男子汉。于是你把乐高积木倒得满地都是，说谁能光脚走到墙边就证明他是个真男人了。”

“是吗？”阿尔弗雷德觉得有点好笑，他极力否认有这件事，但梅格和艾米丽一听就知道那是阿尔弗雷德的风格。

“你让我先走，真是当然的，你说，马修，你是哥哥，应该你先来。于是……”

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，你可真会出主意！”艾米丽皱眉看着阿尔弗雷德，“然后呢？你自己肯定没走上去吧！”

马修继续说下去，“他让我先走，我走到一半，脚就痛到受不了了。我想让阿尔弗雷德来救我。但是他却决定先去吃烤好的饼干，扔下一句‘兄弟坚持住’就跑了。我孤零零的站在那堆积木中放声大哭，然后PAPA来了。他也没穿拖鞋，但他非常勇敢，踩上积木‘哦哦，哇哇’地惨叫着走了过来，他把我抱起来，但是……”马修笑了一下，“我们都没法出去了，那玩意儿对脚底真是酷刑！我们抱在一起边哭边继续求救。然后DAD就来了，他眉头紧皱，问我们在发什么疯。接着，他像在丛林里披荆斩棘的探险者，踢开地上的积木，毫无阻拦的走到了我们面前，又好笑又好气的看着我和弗朗西斯。”

“当时我真的觉得亚瑟真是个又聪明又帅气的大人，真正的大人！弗朗西斯，我是说PAPA大叫着‘我的英雄’一下子就抱着我跳到了他的身上……呃……然后他就摔倒了，倒在积木上……呃，那一下挺严重的。”

“马修，你还叫PAPA和DAD，你只有七岁吗？”阿尔弗雷德想要转移话题，开始嘲笑起马修来，“我都叫他们老头，这样显得我们很亲密，听，我的老头。跟着我说一遍，老头，老~头~”

马修摇摇头，觉得自己兄弟的这个称呼不太礼貌。

艾米丽可没准备放弃揭弟弟的短，她继续说，“阿尔弗雷德可干过不少‘好事’，梅格，你记得吗？有一次我放学回来发现马修哭得特别厉害，后来你也回来了，我们怎么安慰他都没用……”

“哦，哦，这事我记得！”始作俑者阿尔弗雷德举起了自己的手，“你们得听我说，那件事不能完全怪我。事情是这样的：马修一直担心自己长大会秃头。有一天，他又瞎操心了，我就告诉他，嘿，兄弟，你不会像亚瑟一样需要担心自己后退的发际线，因为我们不是他的小孩，我们都是他领养来的。”

“你就这样弄哭他了？阿尔弗雷德，我不得不说，”梅格埋怨他，“就算你也是个孩子，但大家都知道马修特别敏感，他一定没有准备好接受这件事，这是你不对。”

“听我说，听我说，”阿尔弗雷德止不住的笑起来，“后来我们都哄不住他。亚瑟来了，把他抱起来，他钻进亚瑟的怀里，眼里满含泪水特别委屈地说，‘可我以为我是从卷心菜里来的’，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他说，他是从卷心菜里来的！”阿尔弗雷德捏起嗓子又学了一句‘我是从卷心菜里来的’，接着问道，“马修，你那个时候多大了？至少有八岁了！”

“十岁！”艾米丽说出了准确的年龄，“我记得很清楚，是在‘超短裙事件’的前一年，我十三，所以马修和你都是十岁。我还记得马修到十二岁还相信有圣诞老人，然后又是你，阿尔弗雷德，告诉他那是弗朗西斯假扮的，让他整宿整宿的为了这件事而哭泣。”

“我不记得了！”阿尔弗雷德笑弯了腰，“真的？”

“因为你会嘲笑他什么都不知道，又笑他是个哭包，所以他都到我们女孩的房间来哭。一天一天的，我和梅格真是快要受不了了，还好后来弗朗西斯让他去睡他们的房间了……”

“嘿！嘿！嘿！”马修打断了姐姐艾米丽的话，他说那些可不是为了让他们讨论自己的糗事的。“回到正题上来，我对PAPA和DAD最早的记忆就是弗朗西斯疼得龇牙咧嘴的跑进那堆积木里，还有一脸‘这太蠢了’冲过来的亚瑟。我甚至不记得他们是怎么把我接到家里来的，我只记得弗朗西斯或者是亚瑟把我抱起来的时候，我在想：哦，我离地面这么高，他们，大人可真高！但是，一眨眼，我要比他们都高了。PAPA和DAD……”

马修说着，叹了一口气，“有时候，我真的会认真考虑自己是否应该离开家，或者我应该留在这里找个工作好和他们一起生活。你看，我们这些孩子一个接着一个都走了，留下PAPA和DAD两个人，他们只会越来越老，之后的日子该有多孤独……”

梅格听着马修的话，眼里是站在远处的亚瑟，她看到他逐渐失去光彩的头发，微微弯曲的背脊，还有那根支撑着他的拐杖。她想起自己本来有机会留在这里，甚至还着这里的学校里工作了几个月。但工作并不如想象中的那样，她知道自己必须继续深造才能有更长远的发展。于是她毅然决然辞职去了另一座城市重新当起来学生。

“别搞错了，马修！”艾米丽用手肘捅了捅他，“你忘了弗朗西斯说的话吗？和一个人走完一生的不是他/她的父母或者是孩子，父母有父母的人生，孩子有孩子的，你不能帮他们过他们的人生。记得吗？他在你结婚那天说的，他给你的结婚贺词，和你携手走完一生应该是你发誓不离不弃的伴侣。”

“他们会好的。”梅格搭上马修的肩膀，温柔的捏了捏，“我们会一直来看他们的。人人的生活轨迹和人生计划不同……我犹豫着是不是要再次回到校园的时候也担心过他们。但亚瑟对我说，没什么能阻止一个自由人追求他/她的生活，不要把我，弗朗西斯或者是你的兄弟姐妹计划进你自己的人生。他们和你一样是健全的成年人，他们要计划的是自己的人生。玛格丽特，你是这个家里最有好奇心的孩子，保持它，去过你自己的人生，对自己的人生负责。”

“嘿，他也是这么和我说的！”艾米丽叫起来，“我从大学退学后决定去参加公益组织出国混混，亚瑟快被我气死了，但他还是对我说……嗯，他说，注意头部和脚部的保暖，不要在没有计划的情况下怀孕生孩子……还有，让我想想他怎么说的……”

“等一下！”站在旁边一直没有讲话的阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住了，“你们站在这里聊个没完，缅怀过去，好像我们参加的是个追悼会……你们几个完全没有想过去找一下弗朗西斯吗？马上就要轮到他们上台发誓了，陪伴那边那个住着拐杖以为自己瘸了的老头走完人生最后一程的家伙现在不知所踪。而更糟的是，在过去那可怕的一个月里，亚瑟已经养成了朝我抱怨弗朗西斯的种种不是的习惯了。想想他在众人面前逃婚的结果……如果弗朗西斯真的一去不回，亚瑟最后会把怒气发泄到谁的头上？”

大家一起看向阿尔弗雷德。

“我们必须把弗朗西斯找出来！”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿的说。


	3. Chapter 3

梅格在草地上逛了几圈，她并没有把找弗朗西斯这件事放在心上。那又不是一只猫，自己也不可能趴在地上看他是不是藏在哪张桌子下面了。如果自己这位聪明的父亲想躲开他们的话，他一定会做得完美无瑕，绝对不会叫任何人找到他。

她继续闲逛着，每次经过艾米丽最喜欢的那个玫瑰拱门的时候，就停下脚步欣赏一番。红，粉，白三色的玫瑰交叠缠绕，惹人怜爱地点缀在青翠欲滴的叶子之中，随着清风轻轻摇晃。梅格盯着看了很久，一直到喝完了第五杯气酒，她决定再去拿一杯。

走过长桌的时候，她观察每个出席的宾客。他们都很愉快，周围的装饰很美，天气也晴朗，饮料和食物美味而且多得吃不完。一个完美的婚礼，梅格不由自主的想，如果在读完硕士时答应了丹尼的求婚，自己的婚礼会不会也是这样的？如果那个时候他们结婚了，自己会不会像高中同学那样已经有了孩子，甚至有了两个……

她摇摇头，拿起酒杯，往另一个地方走去。她想自己喝得太多了，有些胡思乱想的，应该去个阴凉的地方坐一下。艾米丽却突然从身后拍了拍她的肩膀，“嘿，小姑娘，我看到你在偷懒。”

“艾米？”梅格往四周张望了一下，“你也没找到弗朗西斯？”

“我想除了亚瑟，没人能找到他。哎，我的新鞋真挤脚……”她说着脱掉了高跟鞋，光脚站在草地上，“这下舒服了，我太喜欢青草扎在脚底那种刺刺痒痒的感觉了……嘿，你怎么又戴起了眼镜？”

“我，我好像是喝得有些多，酒精让眼睛发热，戴着隐形眼镜实在不舒服。”梅格说着摇晃了一下，表示自己有点头晕。

“你还好吗？我说，你该放下杯子去和其他年轻的小伙子说说话，梅格，别再去想丹尼了……瞧瞧这里，到处都是漂亮的小伙子，还有哪里比在婚礼上更方便搭讪陌生人了？那个，你看站在门口的那棕色卷发的怎么样？”

“刚才你说到了‘超短裙事件’，记得吗？”梅格不想被姐姐介绍给完全不认识的男人，急忙转移了话题。反正艾米丽也没打算去找弗朗西斯，干脆和她聊些别的，“那件事真是可怕极了。”

“彻底的人生阴影。我宁愿在非洲草原上被猎豹追逐也不想再看到那个画面了。”艾米丽闭上眼睛用力摇头。她们说的是艾米丽十四岁时的事，她发育得早，那时已经是个凹凸有致的漂亮姑娘了。为了凸显自己的身材，她坚持穿着吊带衫和超短裙去上学。尽管她知道这样不合适，但青春期的孩子总是充满叛逆情绪，对亚瑟和弗朗西斯的说教置若罔闻。于是父亲们决定给大女儿一个教训。

“那天我回到家，看到的就是这样一副画面：弗朗西斯浓妆艳抹，身上紧紧地绷着一件桃红色的细吊带衫，下面是格子短裙，短到几乎露出了半个屁【】股。”梅格继续回想，“他们决定整个周末都在家里这样打扮，好来教教孩子们什么是合适得当的穿衣。我想他可能是去超市随便买了两件难看的衣服，还有廉价的睫毛膏和口红什么的。艾米，你没有看到，弗朗西斯拿着口红冲着气呼呼的亚瑟大叫：把你裙子下的西裤脱掉，我们说好的，先生，要统一教育方式！现在听我的，艾米丽就要回来了，马上去把你的口红画好！”

她们一起哈哈大笑起来，“那几天马修羞得连头都抬不起来，阿尔弗雷德在头上套了个塑料桶，让我们到世界末日再叫醒他。”艾米丽笑得快要喘不上气来了，“弗朗西斯还穿成这样去倒垃圾，幸好他没有给邻居造成什么可怕的影响！”

梅格想起有那么一次弗朗西斯踩着高跟鞋推着垃圾桶绰约多姿地穿过院子，送报小弟恰好经过，从此以后他看弗朗西斯的眼神就怪怪的。但她没有和艾米丽说这件事，反而谈起了别的，“他们都很关心你，艾米，记得吗？你刚从小学毕业，他们就为将来谁带你走教堂的红毯吵个没完了。”

“后来弗朗西斯又觉得我可能会在十六岁的时候和卡车司机之类的人私奔，就像他和亚瑟那样。嘿，他和你说过他和亚瑟是怎么逃跑的吗？”

“当然，这是他的老生常谈了。”梅格非常乐意回忆这一段，“弗朗西斯说，他突然闯进一个宴会还是什么的，或者是婚礼，亚瑟的？我忘了，反正，亚瑟突然踢倒了旁边的香槟金字塔，当着父母兄弟众多亲戚的面，堂而皇之的和他跑了。为此亚瑟就和家里断绝了来往，他甚至还失去了继承权，弗朗西斯说亚瑟原本能继承个爵位什么的……他每次都说得乱七八糟的。”梅格想了想，这故事她听了好几遍但每次都有些出入，“他们后来去了某个赌场疯玩了一场。弗朗西斯还说他们卖掉了谁祖传的宝石戒指，我觉得他在暗示那是亚瑟的订婚戒指，别问我亚瑟为什么要和其他人结婚，弗朗西斯也没回答我这个问题！”

艾米丽笑着摇了摇头，“有一次，当我听到这里的时候，亚瑟突然跑出来，笑容满面的问弗朗西斯：我怎么记得我们从宴会上出来，车还没开过下个路口就被警察拦住了？你想逃避酒测，准备偷溜，最后我和警察打了起来，我们在警察局过的夜……你记错了，弗朗西斯，不是我的什么婚礼，大概是你又看中了哪个姑娘，无耻的把她从结婚仪式上抢走了！他那时候生气了，音调高了很多。”艾米丽说着，学起了亚瑟的语气，“你倒是说说，你和谁去的赌场？”

“然后他们就开始吵架了，标准的结局。”艾米丽说完翻了个白眼。

梅格笑了几声，“好吧，这故事我也听过，可怜的弗朗西斯，怪不得他老是羡慕我背书时的记忆力。”等了一会儿，等她们都笑够了，她朝着艾米丽淡淡的说，“但不管怎么说，他们真的很在乎你，艾米。”

“他们也在乎你，梅格，他们在乎家里的每个孩子。我可不准备结婚，他们没这个机会了。但等着吧 ，梅格等你结婚的时候，他们又要为这事吵架了。”

“……我想，这个问题有点难，他们也许会觉得我应该和我的亲生父亲……”梅格叹了一口气。

她从小就知道自己家里的其他孩子不一样，她并不是被亚瑟和弗朗西斯收养的。梅格的母亲是弗朗西斯的朋友，起先她只是把梅格送来过暑假的，但一走之后就再也没有出现过。那时候梅格已经九岁了，她记得很清楚自己来的时候家里已经有了艾米丽，马修和阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟和弗朗西斯在艾米丽五岁的时候收养了她。两年后，收养了同样四岁的马修和阿尔弗雷德。又过了三年，梅格才来，那时艾米丽十岁，马修和阿尔弗雷德七岁。

她在上大学的那年离开，之后一直就住在外面。但在同住的几年中，梅格已经完全把那里当成了自己的家，亚瑟，弗朗西斯，艾米丽，马修和阿尔弗雷德是自己的家人。她记得自己还很小时候，妈妈带着她四处漂泊，她换了很多的房间，保姆，一次又一次的和朋友告别。唯一的亲人，妈妈为了生计总是在工作，把她寄养在这个人朋友，那个亲戚家。在住进弗朗西斯的房子里之前，她以为生活就是那样的，从未想过自己能有姐姐和弟弟，还有一直陪伴在身边的‘父亲’，她喜欢这样，希望自己能永远留在这里。

所以当她的亲生父亲突然出现，觉得她应该和他生活的时候，梅格有些不知所措。不过那时她已经大一，不用担心监护权的事，她只是不知道怎么和这个男人相处。他在和梅格母亲交往时，已有家室，所以直到多年离婚后才敢来寻找自己的亲生女儿。梅格不喜欢他，但亚瑟总在劝说她去看看亲生父亲，至少一年一次。但每当她在陌生的地方过圣诞节的时候，她总会想起被自己认为是真正的家，那温暖的壁炉，熟悉的沙发和旧得发白的地毯。她怀念弗朗西斯的热汤，艾米丽的拥抱，阿尔弗雷德和马修的打闹，甚至怀念亚瑟坐在摇椅里看书的影子。

“……玛格丽特！玛格丽特-威廉姆斯，姑娘你给听好了！”艾米丽打断了梅格的回想，用周围人都能听到的响亮声音说，“他们在乎我就和在乎你一样，我们之间没有任何区别，你就和阿尔弗雷德，和马修一样，是这个家里的孩子！”说完她长长呼出了一口气，换了较为柔和的口气，“我竟然没有发觉到，梅格，你是这样想的。天呐，难怪你不再是什么都和我说了，为什么？我们永远是一家人，这不会因为法律手续，我们是不是住在一起或者你真正父亲的出现而改变！梅格，梅格，我的小妹妹……”

艾米丽紧紧的抱住了梅格，“难道你不再需要我们了？”

“不！我喜欢当这家的孩子，我喜欢亚瑟，弗朗西斯，马修……好吧，大多数时候我也喜欢阿尔弗雷德。”梅格回给艾米丽一个拥抱，“我也喜欢你，艾米丽，你就像我真的姐姐一样。”

“我就是你的姐姐！”艾米丽把梅格抱得更紧了，“不要让其他人改变我们的关系，也不要让时间或者距离把我们变得陌生起来。梅格，像以前一样，你有什么事，不管是高兴的，还是伤心的，就算是个无聊的笑话都能告诉我！我最喜欢当你的第一个听众了！想想，当我们都老到皱巴巴的时候，还能讲悄悄话，分享秘密……除了我的体重之外的秘密……”

“好的，好的……”梅格抚摸着艾米丽的背，感到她身上的热量正从环住自己的手臂上涌进自己的胸口。这就是艾米丽这位姐姐的神奇力量，她总能把自己的活力和能量传递给别人，就算只是看到她的笑容，也会被那溢出来的快乐感染。

“……我开始能理解亚瑟他们的感觉了。和我朝夕相处的妹妹有了自己的生活，她或多或少的疏离了我……但是，梅格，我永远爱你。”艾米丽松开了梅格的肩膀，“我们都爱你，亚瑟，弗朗西斯，马修，当然，还有阿尔弗雷德，我们永远是你的家人。”

“对不起，我会给你电话的，艾米。”

“别让我担心你，也别那两个老家伙担心你。”


	4. Chapter 4

“嘿，我看到你们在偷懒！”阿尔弗雷德的声音突然冒了出来，“看来没人关心这场婚礼了，除了糕饼店，艾米丽，门口，他们终于把蛋糕送来了。”

“哦，我得去看看了！”艾米丽急忙放下手里的杯子，提起裙子朝门口跑去。

“阿尔弗，别以为我没有看到你刚才一直在树下打电话。”梅格说，“我猜那不是工作方面的事，你笑得可开心了。所以偷懒的可不止我和艾米。”

她最小的弟弟摊摊手，装出一副无辜的表情。他是家里最滑头的那个，从来都让弗朗西斯和亚瑟头疼。特别是喜欢循规蹈矩的亚瑟，他总是唠叨着阿尔这里不对那里不对，强迫他脱掉印着无聊图案的T恤换一件带领子的衣服。而阿尔弗雷德，富有娱乐精神的小伙子，也总是想尽办法的寻大家，特别是亚瑟的开心。对于孩子们来说有阿尔弗雷德和他几百个‘好主意’在，家里总是充满了刺激和欢乐，而对于家长，他是让一切事情都鸡飞狗跳的原因。

但今天他看上去棒极了。一身挺括的白色西装，衬得他的脸色健康又明亮。领结系得好好的，不像在马修婚礼上那样，被他故意弄成了一个滑稽的模样好去捉弄亚瑟。他看起来精神奕奕充满活力，但胸前口袋里那两支桃红和粉色的小玫瑰又让他多了些温柔甜美的气息。

“他们最近怎么样？我是说弗朗西斯和亚瑟，他们之间发生了什么吗？”梅格靠近在桌上拼命拿着食物的阿尔弗雷德，想要弄清楚弗朗西斯失踪的理由。

而阿尔弗雷德，大概是怕一会儿亚瑟要大发雷霆取消婚礼，急匆匆地把一些看起来不错的食物都塞进嘴里，准备先吃饱了再说。

“嘿熬！（很好！）”他边咀嚼边说，“嗨尼嫌洗杨！（和以前一样！）”

“哦。”出于一种神奇的力量，梅格算是听懂了，但她不明白。这可不比约会时放鸽子，或者是在家看真人秀假装忘记去接孩子放学。弗朗西斯是了解亚瑟的脾气的，让他在这么多人的面前丢脸不是一件小事。

“别担心啦！弗朗西斯一定是在哪里打瞌睡，或者他想吓吓亚瑟，你知道的，他们喜欢这样的把戏。”阿尔弗雷德安慰着梅格，“‘我要离家出走了！’，‘咱们玩完了！’，‘我这辈子都不想再看到你了！’，‘滚出去！’这样的话我们可是从小听到大的，得了吧，这就是他们在打情骂俏！”

“你上大学那会儿，他们已经很少这样吵了。我不知道，阿尔，以你的感觉来说，他们的感情是不是变淡了，我是说，这么多年了……”

阿尔弗雷德面露难色地想了想，“我也不知道，谁会去注意俩老头平时在干什么。但要是这样我也不奇怪，想想，他们都三十年了。换做我，哇哦，我都没信心和哪个人坚持个三年……但我想这不算什么，你知道的，爱情不过是两个礼拜的事，他们能走过这么多大风大浪一定是有原因的。”  
梅格叹了一口气，表示既然弟弟都这么认为了，自己也不用太过担心，这场婚礼一定会成功的。

“嘿，梅格，提到亚瑟和弗朗西斯，有件事我想告诉你。”阿尔弗雷德放下了手里的盘子和叉子，“抱歉，刚才我听到了你和艾米丽的谈话。所以……我觉得虽然这件事过去挺久了，但是……我觉得我还是得告诉你。”

梅格点点头，阿尔弗雷德很少露出这样认真的表情，她又开始紧张起婚礼来，暗自祈祷着艾米丽的心血不会白费。

“你知道我有一段时间和亚瑟，或者是弗朗西斯很不对付，也许那是因为青春期的荷尔蒙什么的，但实际上，有很长的一段时间我都在想，自己为什么会被一对同忄生恋收养呢？看看我的同学，朋友，他们的家庭几乎都挺正常的，就算父母分居离婚甚至根本没结过婚，但至少他们有爸爸，也有妈妈，那是正常的家。有的时候，我幻想着，如果我去的是一户普通人家，妈妈是个会计或者秘书，店员随便什么，爸爸干点体力活儿，送比萨，建筑工人之类，总之就是一个再普通不过的人家可能会更好一些。虽然我是有爸爸，两个！但我一直觉得别人家的比较好，那些正常家庭里的父亲会和孩子练习棒球，去看篮球赛，更有可能他会让家里的男孩去学空手道，拳击，你知道吗？老头和他的小伙子，他们会干所有刺激的事，男人的事……”

“但我的父亲们呢？充满艺术细胞的弗朗西斯喜欢更换家里的窗帘，那些什么油画效果什么抽象派，我看着就头晕。而亚瑟，他和我出门，停车的时候被抢了车位都不敢摁几下喇叭，只能无声的在心里骂点脏话，露出一副‘您先请’的绅士表情。说实话，有时候我挺看不起他们的。我觉得他们逃避了人生的责任，只想过自己的开心的日子，他们不像其他人的父亲那样，有股‘我是个强势的什么都不畏惧的男人’的感觉。他们甚至不让我去揍取笑我是‘怪胎小子’‘基佬的宝宝’的人，梅格，你也听到过那些侮辱人的话吧？”

梅格点点头，她有点糊涂，不知道阿尔弗雷德说这些是为什么。

“我好像扯得有些远了，让我们回到你的事上去。梅格，你知道你的亲生父亲正巧是在你准备大学面试的时候找到你的吧？”

“是的，但那时候我被面试搞的焦头烂额随时都能崩溃，觉得自己要是失败了这辈子就毁了。我根本没有心理准备也没时间去和一个抛弃了我十八年的男人见面！所以我们就通了两次电话，一直到我拿到了梦想中的录取通知书，亚瑟才带我去和他见了一面。”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，他知道梅格在那段日子里过得很艰难，“但是，梅格，事情没有那么简单。你真正的父亲给我们打过好几次电话，希望你能去他那里，或者他来和你谈谈。但我们都知道你在准备的面试对你有多么重要，弗朗西斯和亚瑟觉得时机不对，希望他能为了你着想，不要太过打搅你，等一段时间再说，但那位威廉姆斯先生，完全不顾他们的意见，直接开车来我们家找你。”

“可我……”

“你那时恰好不在家，家里只有我，亚瑟和弗朗西斯。艾米丽已经上大学了，马修去了同学家，你在图书馆，你那个时候总在图书馆。他到了我们家，态度很强硬，觉得你留在这样一个‘不正常’的家里多一天就多一天的危险。亚瑟想请他喝茶坐下谈谈，但他直接和弗朗西斯去后院谈话了。没过多久，他们就打起了！”阿尔弗雷德说到这里两眼放光，激动得开始摇头晃脑了，“我可从来没有见过弗朗西斯打人！他跳起来一拳就揍在了对方的鼻子上，但是你知道的，你的亲生父亲，他……”

“他以前是个伐木工人，身高6英尺3英寸体重……超过两百磅……”梅格补充，她不敢相信自己听到的。

“所以，你可以想象，像弗朗西斯这样的家伙，两下就不行了，但他打得很勇猛，爬起来用力的抱住大个子的腰。我看得血脉喷张也准备加入，不管怎么说我都个男人，谁都不能在我家揍我的家人。但是没等我举起袖子，亚瑟就越过我，跳到了院子里。他拿着挂在客厅里的那个老古董猎枪，朝天就是一枪！好家伙，我一直都以为那不能用呢！然后没等我看清，他对准你父亲，抱歉，但他确实就是朝他的身边开了一枪，作为警告，子弹擦着他的耳朵飞过，我看到那大个子马上就傻了。”

阿尔弗雷德搓了搓鼻子，虽然事情过去很久了，但他依然表现得很兴奋，“亚瑟大叫着：谁都不能把我的女儿从这里带走，你这怂逼！现在从我的男人身上下来，捂好你他妈的屁【】股滚出我的房子，否则我把它们打开花！哦，梅格，抱歉我说了脏话，但亚瑟就是那么说的，我第一次看到他这样，那可真是，太帅了！！！”

梅格愣了一会儿，她想起了那件事，自己回家后看到后院的围栏破了一个大洞，弗朗西斯的脸五颜六色的。他们说这是亚瑟和弗朗西斯在院子里打了一架的后果，为此她还生了好几天亚瑟的气。

“这不怪你，梅格，弗朗西斯，亚瑟和我说好的，男人之间的约定，不把这件事告诉其他人，连马修和艾米丽都不知道。你真该看看那时亚瑟一手握着枪，一手抓着我的肩膀叫我保守秘密，我怎么敢反驳他，他有枪呢！”阿尔弗雷德感慨地笑起来，“这件事真的改变了我对他们的看法……”

“但是，我……”梅格想说点什么，但她要说点什么好呢？她只觉得眼睛比之前更热了，如果那不是因为酒精，还会是因为什么呢？

“梅格，我现在打破了这个承诺因为我真的很希望你能知道，他们爱你。我从来没见过他们这样默契过，他们会为了桌上的花瓶怎么放吵上一个星期，但在关于你的这件事上，他们意见出奇的统一。虽然你在血缘上，在法律上和他们都没有关系，但他们把你当作他们的女儿，就和艾米丽，和马修或者是我没有区别。你是最晚来我们家的，但这些年相处下来，我们早就是一家人了，相信我，他们能为你做任何事。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍自己的胸口，“当然你也永远是我的姐姐，欢迎你在需要帮忙的时候找我！任何时候，梅格！老头们老了，他们可能干不动了，所以现在轮到我了，相信我说的，我可是个比金子还真的真男人！顺便问一下，需要我揍那个什么丹尼一顿吗？”

“不！阿尔弗雷德！”梅格扑进弟弟的怀里，用力的抱住他，“你有的时候真的挺混蛋的。但现在你长大了，变得像个，像个成熟的大人了。我想不管你承不承认，亚瑟和弗朗西斯把你教的很好。”

“是的，是的，我当然是个值得信赖的人！我是个天生的英雄，所以那大部分是我自己的功劳。嗯，他们确实给了我一点，就那么一点算得上是提醒的帮助吧。”阿尔弗雷德对梅格说，“实际上，那个时候，亚瑟和弗朗西斯赶走你父亲的时候，我是觉得他们很帅。我一直认为男人就是该充满力量，在受到威胁的时候就毫不客气的还以颜色的。但直到很久之后，我才明白真正的男人是怎么样的，那并不是靠拳头，或者说敢于撂狠话的才算是男人。像弗朗西斯和亚瑟，他们相互扶持，守护家庭，对家人负责，他们认真工作，也享受生活……这才是真正的男人。虽然他们确实时常吵架，闹个没完，你知道的，但每当我们需要他们，他们都在。”

阿尔弗雷德拍了拍梅格的肩膀，“所以别担心了，他们是好家长，也是好伴侣，在这些称谓之前，他们是很好的人。两个好人是不会真的让对方失望的，梅格，婚礼会顺利的！弗朗西斯只是习惯性的迟到一下，这就是他的风格……”

梅格也回给阿尔弗雷德一个拥抱，她真的不敢相信自己这个喜爱闹事和恶作剧，惟恐天下不乱的弟弟会说出这样的话。

“嘿！没人注意到我吗？”马修的声音突然插了进来，“我在旁边叫了你们好久了……算了，看看这个……”他交给阿尔弗雷德一个手机，“我可是去好好的找了一下PAPA，他的手机总是没人接。然后我在后面的一个房间发现了他的衣服，鞋子，所有的东西，包括这个手机……”

“所有的东西？”梅格问道。

“呃……我想他还穿着内裤吧……我在衣服堆里没找到内裤……如果他出门前穿着的话……”

“这就是说弗朗西斯真的当了落跑新郎！”梅格惊叫起来，“他怎么能……”

“想想好的地方！”阿尔弗雷德拿出了领导者的气势，稳住他们的情绪，“好的地方是，他可能还穿着内裤，所以如果他突然出现，至少不是一丝不挂，场面不会太难看！”

“……这是好的地方？”马修和梅格一起看着阿尔弗雷德。

“谁都不想看一个五十五岁老男人的衤果体的。”阿尔弗雷德打了个寒颤，“噁！”

“呃……”


	5. Chapter 5

“我觉得应该由你去告诉亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德对马修说，“这是你发现的，而且他们最喜欢你了。”

“呃……什么让你觉得PAPA和DAD最喜欢我呢？”马修摊了摊手，他觉得阿尔弗雷德的说法并不准确，父亲们从没明确表示过，而且非常明显的，在几个孩子中，得到关注最多的是捣蛋鬼阿尔弗雷德。

“这里有个故事，你最好听好，马修。你知道他们，亚瑟和弗朗西斯领养了艾米丽之后，决定再领养一个。但福利院送错了孩子，他们把你送来了。记得吗，我们小时候很像，简直和双胞胎一样。第二天，福利院发现了这个错误打来了电话，但亚瑟说：我给他做了饭，和他玩了游戏，给他讲故事哄他睡觉，告诉他他是这个家的孩子。现在你们说搞错了，要把他送回那个大房子，谁能做这么残忍的事！所以，他们接受了我，也留下你，马修，如果他们不是最喜欢你，为什么要领养第三个孩子？要知道多一个孩子的花销可不是一笔小数目……”

“不，不，不！”马修打断阿尔弗雷德，“他们是要领养我，但是福利院送来的是你，阿尔……呃，至少PAPA是这么对我说的……呃……不是这样的吗？”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，表示父母总是会美化故事，为了不伤害孩子尤其是马修这样敏感的孩子，他们也会编造甚至是胡说八道。

“……我觉得不是这样的……”马修捂着了自己的头，“所以我是多余的？”

“好了，好了。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他，“别去想这件事了，现在让我们想想眼前这件棘手的事该怎么办！”

梅格看了看身后陆续入座的亲朋好友，他们以为宣誓仪式就要开始了，但主角之一的亚瑟正在里面的房间和弗朗西斯的几个朋友，还有艾米丽在一起，看有没有办法能联系上弗朗西斯。虽然弗朗西斯的衣服是马修发现的，但却是艾米丽作为代表把事情告诉亚瑟的。从小到大都是这样的，艾米丽永远是孩子们的领头人，而他们三个，兄弟俩加上梅格只能坐在礼堂长椅的第一排等着。

“希望亚瑟不会太难过。”梅格叹着气躺回了长椅上。她喝了太多的气酒，现在酒劲上来了，让她觉得昏昏沉沉的。

“我倒是希望弗朗西斯在这之后不会太‘难过’。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想不管他逃到哪里，亚瑟的情报网总有办法找到他的，到时候……”他抿了抿嘴，指着走进来的几个黑西装，“我猜那是他以前的同事，虽然看年纪他们可能都退休了。但他们一定有很多的方式‘对付’弗朗西斯。”

“我不懂，呃……你是说，你是说亚瑟是干什么的？”马修凑到他面前，“他不是推销吸尘器的吗？”

“马修？还是我该叫你天真的马修？你真的以为一个卖吸尘器的和他在家工作的丈夫能养活四个孩子？他们肯定有其他的来钱多的工作啊！”阿尔弗雷德四下张望了一下，在马修的耳边轻声说，“我的意思是，亚瑟表面上是个推销员，但实际上他是个特工！嘘，这是个秘密！！！”

“什么！那为什么……”马修也张望了一下，小声的说，“为什么我不知道呢？”

“因为这是个秘密！！！”阿尔弗雷德继续解释，“你应该知道的啊，他跟踪过梅格，因为他怀疑梅格有了男朋友……”

“什么，他跟踪过我，而且你们都知道？”梅格也挤了进来，“那是什么时候的事？我一点都不知道！”

“看，他的技术还是过硬的。”阿尔弗雷德为自己的推论感到骄傲，因为整个家里只有他一个人看穿了亚瑟的秘密，“在你十二还十三岁，你总是和同班的克里斯一起上下学，还表现得很亲密……”

“可是克丽丝是女孩，她只是喜欢打扮得像个男孩！”梅格看着阿尔弗雷德，觉得他对于亚瑟是个特工的推测简直是在胡扯，如果他是的话，怎么会连男女都分不清！

“什么，克里斯/克丽丝是女孩！”马修尖叫了起来，很快他又放松了下来，“呃，那么我第一个暗恋对象就不是同忄生了，太好了，我还为自己的忄生向担心了好一阵！”

梅格和阿尔弗雷德把头转过来，他们才不想去管马修的初恋或者其他什么的。

“那到底是怎么回事，阿尔，你最好和我说说，详细的！”梅格说完又强调了一下，“我是认真的。”

“我们的亚瑟想知道你究竟和那个克丽丝或者是克里斯有多亲密。正巧，邻居家把准备扔掉的大衣橱放在草坪上等回收旧货的货车来收走。于是他钻了进去，在那个地方正好可以看到你和克里斯告别，他/她直走，你转弯回家。我和艾米丽，还有弗朗西斯亲眼看到他爬进去的，马修也在，是吗，马修？”

“什么，呃，我不太记得了……”

“好吧，你一定记得这个。”阿尔弗雷德提醒他，“后来亚瑟被关在衣橱里了，那扇门坏了，这就是邻居为什么要扔掉它的原因。然后，没等亚瑟意识到，货车来了，这时候他才发现自己出不来了。等我们听到汽车的倒车声，反应过来，再跑出来的时候，车已经开走了。弗朗西斯急急忙忙的冲到马路上，对着货车远去的背影仰天大叫亚瑟的名字，接着他跪倒在地上，嚎叫了几声。最后他回过头，微笑着对我们几个站在门口的孩子说：太棒了！我们今天出去吃，我受够炸鱼，炸鱼和炸鱼了！快，换衣服，孩子们！在他们发现亚瑟并把他放出来之前！！！”

“确实有那么一天他火烧火燎的去学校把我接出来去餐馆好好的吃了一顿，我们都在，除了亚瑟……所以，这就是故事的全部？”梅格再度怀疑起阿尔弗雷德关于亚瑟职业的推测，有哪个‘特工’会被关在一个坏掉的衣橱里送到垃圾场最后被全家人抛弃的？

“我记得那顿饭！”马修想了起来，“最后我们每人还有一个冰激凌！哦，PAPA，我都开始想他了……”

梅格觉得现在担心弗朗西斯还太早，首先他们要看看从里面走出来亚瑟要怎么办。艾米丽带着让大家放心的微笑出现了，她走过来坐到了兄弟姐妹之中，“我们找不到弗朗西斯，亚瑟准备向来宾解释现在的情况。”她解释说，握住了梅格的手，“我和他谈过了，他的状况很好，我想他会没事的。”

梅格也握住了艾米丽的手，她相信亚瑟会顺利渡过这个尴尬的时刻。他看起来不慌不乱，镇定自若的走到台前，抬起头，努力让自己看起来神采奕奕的。但梅格能看到他眼角的皱纹，他开始下垂的嘴角，他逐渐沉重的呼吸，变得缓慢的步伐……这是无法避免的，但她真的不希望这些来得太快。

“……我想他也是习惯弗朗西斯了，瞧，他出任何状况亚瑟都能承受了……”她听到一边的阿尔弗雷德对艾米丽说，“……他不会再爆血管了，说真的，他真的受不了的话三十年前就该被弗朗西斯气死了……”

弗朗西斯，他为什么要在这个时候这样做？亚瑟和他在一起的日子早就超过了他独自生活的时光，难道他真的忍心抛下他？梅格实在不明白他这样做是为了什么？

“首先，我要感谢我的孩子们，他们为我做了这一切。”亚瑟对着话筒开始了自己的讲话，他说得很慢但力道十足，“我也感谢在座的诸位，感谢你们为了我和弗朗西斯来到这里……但是，弗朗西……”

这时，教堂的门被重重撞开了。所有人回头的瞬间，弗朗西斯驾驶着一辆摩托车冲了进来。他停在门边，离发言席有些距离，看着高高站在那里的亚瑟，用在场的人都能听到的洪亮声音说，“别嫁给那个弗朗西斯！”

“你……”

亚瑟才说了一个字就被弗朗西斯打断了，“别嫁给那个弗朗西斯·波诺福瓦！他是个躺在沙发上看两分钟电视就会睡着的家伙。他无聊至极，周末去好市多看看有什么新口味的调料酱是他仅存不多能坚持的乐趣；他睡觉打呼磨牙；喜欢偷懒，上星期还骗你他修剪了草坪，但那是他用草坪上的矮人装饰品和邻居换的，你的矮人根本没有被浣熊偷走！他是个骗子！”

弗朗西斯朝着亚瑟伸出了自己的手，“和我走，亚瑟，嫁给我！虽然我看起来和那个老弗朗西斯差不多，但在里面，在表面之下，是你认识的二十岁的弗朗西斯！我才是那个朝你窗户扔石头的弗朗西斯，我才是那个把你推进喷泉里的弗朗西斯，我才是那个在演唱会上让你骑在肩膀上爬到台上揍鼓手的弗朗西斯，我才是那个在你头上倒了一整瓶白葡萄酒又舔干它的弗朗西斯！”

“……我是那个捡起你被风吹走的帽子的弗朗西斯，是那个把帽子还给你时被你的眼睛俘虏的弗朗西斯……”弗朗西斯长长的叹了一口气。他在等一个答案，但亚瑟和其他人一样，被这突如其来的情况吓到说不出话来。弗朗西斯抓了抓头发，表情有点无奈。这件事应该是早有计划的，他准备了衣服，这会儿他穿的是袖子卷到小臂中部的宽松衬衫和牛仔裤。还有闪闪发亮的摩托车，谁都看得出那是新买的。

“亚瑟，不要犹豫了，你知道你会和我走的，因为很久之前你就是这样和我走的。我从你的父母那里偷走了你；从你兄弟里偷走了你；从贵族学校里偷走了你；从富足的上流社会里偷走了你……”弗朗西斯站了起来，声音更加响亮了，“而且！”他强调，“我还会从那个失去了激情的弗朗西斯手里偷走你！从无聊的生活中偷走你！从疾病中，从死亡中，我，站在这里的弗朗西斯会一次又一次的偷走你！”

他说到这里，停顿了一下，又马上用坚定的语气问眼里的那个男人，“亚瑟，你还在等什么？”

亚瑟并没有说话，他不知道弗朗西斯这玩的是哪出，在场所有的人都不知道，四周静得令人窒息。而弗朗西斯还在等，梅格看到他伸出的手没有丝毫动摇，直直的伸向亚瑟。于是她站了起来，将拇指和食指弯成圈，放进嘴里吹出了响亮的口哨。

“快啊，亚瑟！”她大叫起来，“跑呀！！！”

亚瑟像是突然醒了过来，他向着弗朗西斯迈出了第一步，然后便跑了起来，他扔掉了拐杖，健步如飞冲向门口那个偷走了他一切的男人。梅格看到活力重新回到了他脚上，随着跨出的每一步舒展到全身，他的眼睛发出了光芒，就像一个真正的年轻人一样。

“我该再准备个香槟塔让你一脚踢翻的。”弗朗西斯转动手腕，发动了摩托车。

“把你胸前的扣子扣好，那低得令人恶心！”亚瑟拿起安全帽戴在了头上。

“也许，你坐在后面的时候能腾出一点空，用你尊贵的手指帮我扣好？”弗朗西斯笑着，带着后座上的亚瑟离开了。

只留下整个礼堂的宾客依旧保持着沉默。

突然有人叫了起来，“弗朗西斯，他抢走了自己的丈夫，搅黄了自己的婚礼，我的朋友，弗朗西斯，他是个天才！”

阿尔弗雷德跳上了椅子，欢呼着脱下了外套，用力在空中挥舞着，于是所有人都开始鼓掌，摘下帽子扔向空中。

梅格提起裙摆站到了椅子上和阿尔弗雷德一起挥手，发出怪叫。艾米丽忙不迭的挡住她胸前那两块几乎就要被剧烈动作扯裂的布料。“你喝醉了，梅格，你喝醉了！”她朝着自己的妹妹大叫，但声音立即淹没在欢呼和口哨之中，根本起不了任何作用。

天呐。她索性放弃了，回头去看站在身后一动不动，沉默许久的马修。她看到一些亮晶晶的东西正从弟弟的蓝眼睛里涌出，悄悄地滑进茂密的胡子里。换做别人一定发现不了，但艾米丽是他的姐姐，她很了解马修，于是马上抱住了他，“哦，好了，哦……”她安慰哭泣的弟弟。

“这是我参加过的最好的婚礼！”马修哭得更厉害了，他抱着艾米丽坐到了椅子上，蜷缩着身体靠在她的肩头上。他摘掉了眼镜，让眼泪大滴大滴的掉在自己的礼服上，边抽噎边大叫，“我爱他们，呃！我爱我的老头们，呃！”

艾米丽温柔的拍了拍他，就像小时候一样。她抬起头看到阿尔弗雷德兴奋得抱起了梅格在空中旋转，他们尖叫着，笑着，像两个幼稚的孩子，于是她也不由自主地，像小时候一样放肆欢呼了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

梅格看到马修坐到了角落的椅子上休息，于是也走了过去，坐在他的身边。马修指了指她手里的杯子。

“这是果汁。”她连忙解释，想到刚才自己酒后的举止不禁感到脸有点发红，“幸好南希没来，不是吗？”梅格小声的打趣，“她一定会被吓到的。”

“预产期接近，医生不建议她做长途的旅行，所以我晚上就回去了。”马修挠了挠自己的胡子，“我会讲给她听的，呃，也许省掉我大哭的那段……哦！天……”马修的轻轻的叫了一声，他在胡子里摸到不少东西，“刚才和几个小孩子玩，看看他们干的好事。”

他掰开打结的胡子，梅格看到里面黏着棉花糖，小熊软糖和其他甜甜的糖果，她安慰弟弟，“他们喜欢你。”

“还有口香糖，他们把我当成了圣诞树还是什么的……我想我得剃掉胡子了。”

“南希会高兴的。”梅格连忙点点头，她没告诉过马修，南希偷偷的抱怨丈夫的胡子让他看起来像个野人。

“梅格，在来这里之前，我很困惑。怎么说，很焦虑，又……”马修想了想，“我不知道怎么去描述，因为我不知道怎么才能当个父亲。我是说，我能孩子们玩，就像刚才那样，他们喜欢我，呃，也许大多数是喜欢我的。但是作为父亲，你知道的，这不一样，我要怎么教导他/她，怎么让他/她正确的长大……那太难了，我不知道，不知道怎么办。”

他停顿了一会儿，继续对梅格说自己的心事，“我看了很多书，参加了各种讲座，我还学习怎么给婴幼儿做海姆力克急救，它们，那些模型那么小，那么软……我不停的想，我会做好吗？我能做好吗？但我看的，学的越多，我就越害怕，这世界上竟然有那么多危险的东西，樱桃核，滑梯，洗衣机……我也许能让我的孩子远离这些危险，但那些我没有意识到的地方呢？而我的孩子他/她会不会认为我管的太多，太烦，太什么什么的……于是我的睡眠质量越来越差，整天都心不在焉的，我想让自己更像个父亲，更有力，我留了胡子……”

梅格拍了拍他的肩膀，“这是正常的，我想每个父母在迎接他们的第一个孩子的时候都会有这样的困扰。”

马修点点头，“我也是这样告诉自己的，但那没有用，我依旧焦虑……直到我到了这里，参加了父亲们的婚礼。我突然想起来他们是怎么带大我们这四个孩子的。我想起他们把我忘在超市的购物车里，忘在儿童公园里，还有一次他们忘了把我送去夏令营，我一直在家里和他们呆在一起，过了几天他们去夏令营接我时老师说我没来，他们差点报警……”他说着说着笑了起来，“我想，哇哦，连他们都能带大我们，谁还不能做家长呢？”

“还记得阿尔弗雷德捅马蜂窝被咬吗，还有艾米丽坐在一个纸箱里从屋顶上滑下来……”梅格也跟着笑起来，“他们确实，有点，有点太放纵孩子们了，但是，我们都很好的长大了。”

“他们是很棒的家长，虽然一开始有点糟糕，但我们都在学习。他们从我们的身上学习怎样成为家长，而我们从他们身上学习怎样成为大人。”马修坦然的说，“于是我明白过来，没人能凭空的成为什么。不是一过十八岁就成了大人，不是孩子落地就成了父亲和母亲，我必须从我的孩子那里学习怎样成为家长，这不是一个名义，一把胡子这么简单，我得花上，花上很长的时间，但我至少有了大概的方向。”

马修终于舒了一口气，“我不再那么害怕了。”

“我很高兴你想明白了，马修，对自己多点信心，你会是个好父亲的。当你失去的信心的时候，想想弗朗西斯！”梅格和马修一起笑起来，她看着走来走去的人群，像是下了什么决心，“我想好了，不要等到拿到学位了，等手上的这份报告一完成，我就去咖啡店，告诉那个站在柜台里的年轻小帅哥，我喜欢他的头发，还有他讲话的声音。你知道吗，马修，把电话号码写在墙上的留言板上根本没有用，除了变态之外，没人会注意到那串数字的，更别提是一个笑容灿烂，受女生欢迎的男人了！”

“那你一定得穿成这样去见他。”阿尔弗雷德从旁边走过来坐到了马修的旁边，“但是别喝酒了，姐姐，你已经够迷人了。”

“阿尔弗雷德！”梅格的脸更红了，她假装生气的拍了一下他，“你刚才去哪儿了？”

“那些叔叔们，太烦人了！他们缠着我，要我说出这件事是谁策划的。但我压根就不知道弗朗西斯会这样做，也没有故意耍大家。我确实是知道他定了旅馆什么的，但我以为那是他们计划中的老年蜜月！”

“什么是老年蜜月？”马修问。

阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，表示这个问题不严重，“反正结局不错，虽然当事人跑了，但蛋糕和酒都在，乐队还在演奏，所有人都能跳舞，还有什么不满意的！对了，但愿亚瑟和弗朗西斯中的哪个带着老花眼镜，否则以他们的视力，可能连高速公路都上不去……嘿，你们觉得我在他们完成快乐的旅程回来，心情尚好的时候，把男朋友带回家见面合适吗？”

“我觉得他们一定会在旅行中吵架，然后气呼呼的回来，所以……”梅格思索着，提醒阿尔弗雷德他们每次的旅行结果都是这样的。

“什么！男朋友！”马修不可置信的叫了起来，“阿尔，你是说，你是……”

“什么，你不知道！”阿尔弗雷德和梅格一起叫了起来。

“虽然我没有明确的说出来，但我以为大家都知道。”阿尔弗雷德看着马修，显得比他更加困惑。

“可是，我……呃……我是说，我……”

“因为可怜的马修，他是家里除了同忄生恋和女人之外，唯一的直男，所以他的感觉，就和其他直男一样，很‘直’。”帮马修解释的是艾米丽，她叫嚷着‘给你们的老姐姐让个坐’就挤进了阿尔弗雷德和马修的中间。

“这只有三个人的位置！”阿尔弗雷德抗议他要被挤下去了，但艾米丽充耳不闻，她坐下后补充说道，“而且，阿尔弗雷德，我觉得，他们不喜欢你男朋友的原因是他们的‘基’调不一样，所以不管什么时候，他们都不会欢迎他上门的。”

“‘基’调？这是个好词……”梅格探出头对离开自己有些距离的阿尔弗雷德说，“你的那位确实和我们家的氛围相差太大了，也许你要多花点时间才能让弗朗西斯和亚瑟接受。”

阿尔弗雷德遗憾的摊了摊手，而这个时候马修才终于反应过来，“哦，你是弯的，那没什么，我就是被那样的人抚养长大的！阿尔弗雷德，你吓不倒我的！”

“哦，那你该听听这个！”阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了一下，“知道为什么所有的孩子中，只有你学了法语吗？马修，还记得小时候我为什么说你不会秃头，你不会像亚瑟，因为你会像弗朗西斯，看看他的头发就知道，你永远不用担心自己的发际线……”

马修皱起了眉头，“我不明白，阿尔弗雷德，你是说……”

“好吧，说实话，我偷看到了他们房间抽屉里的DNA检测报告书。马修，你知道他们在收养艾米丽之前短暂的分过手，没亚瑟在，弗朗西斯的生活一直乱糟糟的。所以，这可能就是你出生，被‘收养’并且会说法语的原因了，这有没有吓到你？你实际上是弗朗西斯的私生子！”

“……我……我……呃……”虽然马修故作镇静，但他脸色惨白，什么话都说不出来。憋了半天之后，他忍不住开始深呼吸了起来。

“嘿！别吓他！没看到他要过呼吸了吗？”艾米丽推了阿尔弗雷德一把，差点就把他推到地上去了，“听我说，马修，根本没有这样的事。你去学法语是因为弗朗西斯和亚瑟打赌，亚瑟说法语是一坨屎白痴才觉得美，而弗朗西斯说只有白痴才学不会法语。所以他让我们推举一个孩子去学，但我们都不想去，是吗，大家？”她说着看了看一边的梅格和阿尔弗雷德，他们纷纷点头，表示自己不会浪费一分钟玩耍的时间。

“而那个时候你生了水痘，没有参加我们的推举会，所以……”艾米丽耸耸肩，“我们就把你推举上去了。”

“哦……”马修的脸色这才稍微好了一点，“我差点尿裤子，”他说完捂住了嘴巴，冷静了好一会儿才抬起头，严肃的下了结论，“我觉得我差不多少活了五年。”

艾米丽被逗乐了，她张开双手，一边搂住马修和梅格，一边叫着‘小混蛋过来’搂住了阿尔弗雷德。他们紧紧的窝在一起，像每次下雨打雷时一个个钻进艾米丽的被子里一样，然后，弗朗西斯或者亚瑟会走过来问他们还好吗，有人会勇敢的点头，有人会哭丧着脸摇头。不过不管是弗朗西斯，还是亚瑟都会走过来给他们每人一个鼓励的吻，让他们坚持住。如果雷声真的很大，弗朗西斯也会拉着亚瑟钻进来，六个人一起躺在床上。

“我真爱你们这群家伙！”艾米丽揉了揉妹妹和弟弟们的头发。

“我也爱你。”

“喔哦，我们这样有点恶心……”

“……呃，实际上，我想如果我不会说法语的话，就不可能和南希结婚了……她说她一开始就是被我的这点吸引的……”

“嘿，马修，还想听更吓人的事吗？”

“闭嘴，阿尔弗雷德！”

温情的场面变得乱哄哄的，梅格记得小时候他们就一直这样吵吵闹闹的挤在一起。那时候家里只有一辆普通的小轿车，因为四个的孩子的开销可不是一笔小数目，亚瑟和弗朗西斯一直没钱换辆大点的车。如果一家人想要一起出门的话，四个孩子就只能挤在后座上，就像现在他们这样一个挨着一个排排坐。幸运的是，警察总是没有发现马修，在换车之前，他们从来没有被拦下过。

有一次弗朗西斯的朋友搞到了一些主题公园的门票，孩子们高兴坏了，做完了亚瑟布置的所有任务，终于得到了去玩的机会。虽然亚瑟坚持他们应该分开，为了安全，也为了不把自己累死，每次只带两个孩子去，但弗朗西斯觉得如果不是一家人一起去的话，就失去了应有的乐趣。

艾米丽同意弗朗西斯的观点，她做了保证并且真的像个姐姐一样，一路上都看着阿尔弗雷德不让他乱跑，马修负责看地图，梅格负责拍照，而亚瑟认真的看着每一个孩子。梅格记得一切都很好，直到弗朗西斯走丢了。

虽然他们最后花了不少时机把弗朗西斯找了回来，但他身上上多了好几个口红印，尽管他解释这是因为几个姑娘把他认成了prince charming并且一再强调自己实在是太英俊了。但亚瑟还是生气了，一路上都没有和他说话。

回家的时候，孩子们都累了，挤在后座上不一会儿都睡着了。梅格在中途醒过来，发现车子在十字路口等绿灯，她看到开车的弗朗西斯小心翼翼的用手指点了点看着窗外独自生闷气的亚瑟。亚瑟不停的拍掉那烦人的手指，但弗朗西斯总会再次把手伸过去，柔情蜜意的触碰自己的爱人。

亚瑟突然回过头，对弗朗西斯怒目而视。梅格觉得他就要破口大骂了，但亚瑟没有，他怒气冲冲的吻了弗朗西斯的脸颊一下，而弗朗西斯也笑着吻了他的，他们什么话都没有说。绿灯亮了，他们继续前进。

梅格想这就是为什么自己在被学业占据了大部分精力的同时却依旧向往恋爱，甚至是婚姻。她在亚瑟和弗朗西斯身上看到了太多的感情，就算他们不断的吵架，那种无法割断的情感却无时不刻的感染着她，令她羡慕不已。她希望有一天，自己也能找到这样一个人，能给与自己支持，勇气和温暖。

酒精带来的倦意蔓延到了全身，梅格觉得有点累，想睡一会儿，她闭上眼睛，觉得自己又回到了那辆摇摇晃晃的老爷车上。迷迷糊糊之中似乎又看到了那天开着车的弗朗西斯和坐在副驾驶座上的亚瑟，他们的背影如此深刻的印在了她的眼底。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟教给了自己太多的东西，他们也教给了艾米丽，马修和阿尔弗雷德，他们载着四个孩子走了很长的一段路。现在孩子们有了自己的生活，走上了属于自己的路，而弗朗西斯和亚瑟也将开始他们新的旅程。

终点还很远，梅格知道，新的旅程属于初遇时二十岁的弗朗西斯和十七岁的亚瑟，他们还有很长的路要携手走完。

一路顺风，父亲们。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有这样的爸爸和爹，无时不刻的闪瞎旁人的狗眼，孩子们的视力堪忧……
> 
> 你看四个小孩，三个戴眼镜肯定有原因的（摇头


End file.
